lovelycomplexfandomcom-20200214-history
Risa Koizumi
Risa Koizumi (小泉 リサ Koizumi Risa, lit. meaning "little spring") is the main female protagonist of the romantic comedy shōjo manga and anime series Lovely★Complex' '''''created by Aya Nakahara. She is also a support character throughout the Lovely★Complex Two manga. Risa is from the Osaka Prefecture on Honshu Island in Japan. Risa has always been tall for her age, being taller than the tallest boy in grade school and notably standing 167cm (5’5”) by the time she was in her first year of junior high. Her height often prompts her teachers and classmates to refer to her as “All Kyojin”. Personality Throughout the series, Risa is portrayed as a loud, strong, and impulsive person who is easily embarrassed by “adult” subjects such as dating, kissing, and sex. Though she is extremely confident on the outside, she internally struggles with her height and a general lack of a girly personality. Her lack of femininity is first brought to her attention by her then-crush Suzuki when he states that he does not see her as a girl, but instead more like a boy, simply because of her height. Risa is not a cute or girly person though she isn’t a tomboy either. She takes a high interest in fashion, often helping her friend, Nobu, with her outfits and even pierces Nobu’s ears later in the series. Because of her love to help others look nice, she goes to vocational college to become a fashion stylist. Besides fashion, Risa has a fond interest in Umibōzu and virtual dating SIMS showing her less-feminine side. Risa boasts an overly cheerful and happy front when somebody does something to hurt her. Notably when Ōtani rejects her during their class trip to Hokkaido where she smacks him on the back of the head and laughs the situation off. She later finds Nobu and Nakao where she finally breaks down from her heartbreak. Risa feels an intense sense of obligation to help her friends, best seen when she feels guilty for not being able to console Nobu when she most needed it. Risa is not a particularly intelligent person and does badly in school, being the last of her friends to decide on a future plan. She is absolutely clueless when it comes to love, often commenting on how she had never really put much thought into being in a relationship. Despite that, she falls hard and fast when she actually finds someone she likes. She thinks highly of Ōtani’s ex-girlfriend, Mayu Kanzaki, and feels inadequate compared to her petite stature and girly personality. Risa bonds closely to her love-rival Mimi because they share feelings of inadequacy compared to Kanzaki and a mutual love for Ōtani. Appearance Risa is tall -standing 172cm or 5'7"- with a slender build and shoulder length hair. Risa has the fashion sense of a stylist, and can be seen wearing an array of fashionable clothing and various hair-do's throughout both the anime and manga. In the manga, Risa’s hair changes between light red, light brunette, and orange, while her eyes can be seen as both brown and reddish-brown. The summer uniform consists of a short-sleeved white polo shirt that has a brown stripe on the folded collar and a brown skirt with a black stripe around the hem. The winter uniform consists of a mustard yellow plaid long-sleeved button-up dress shirt, and a brown tie, suit jacket, and skirt. Although she is occasionally seen wearing her school uniform in the manga, like during the summer closing ceremony in Chapter 01, it is mentioned that their school is uniform optional. In the game, Risa's hair and eyes are both a light orange color. Her fashion sense is the same as seen in the anime and manga, but the school uniform she is seen wearing is the one from the manga. In the anime, she has light red hair and brown eyes similar to Ōtani's. Risa wears a school uniform consisting of a white dress shirt, gray skirt, blue knee-high socks with white stripes, and reddish-pink shoes. During warmer weather she wears a peach sweater vest with red stripes and a star, and a peach cardigan with red stripes on the arm, buttons, and a star during colder weather. Risa is the only female character to not wear the uniforms traditional red ribbon necktie. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females